Rätselhafte (Wieder)Geburt
by duskWitchfire
Summary: "Das Licht der Sterne deckte Sie in dem sanften Mantel der Nacht zu und wies Ihnen den Weg bis Sie zu einem verlassenem Lagerhaus ankamen und ..."


**Rätselhaft (Wieder)Geburt**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an den Figuren (außer meinen OC) und will auch damit kein Geld verdienen.

 **kleine Notiz:** Dies ist der erste Versuch für eine Fanfic aus diesem Genre und nur ein kleiner Ausschnitt von einer anderen Fanfic, die sich noch in der Planung befindet. Mit anderen Worten dies ist ein Testlauf. Wie ist es? Kurz? Zu lang? Über Tipps und Ratschläge freue ich mich jetzt schon und danke schön.

* * *

Das Licht der Sterne deckte Sie in dem sanften Mantel der Nacht zu und wies Ihnen den Weg bis Sie zu einem verlassenem Lagerhaus ankamen und sich dort niederließen.

Dabei entblößte das Sternenlicht, das auf dem Fahrersitz des Autos kein Fahrer anwesend war und das Auto, ein blauer VW Karmann-Ghia mit zwei schwarzen Rennstreifen, von ganz allein fuhr.

Jedoch saß im Beifahrersitz des Autos ein Junge, der nicht höchstens älter war als 13 Jahre und der gemütlich schlief. Dadurch entging diesem, wie rotes Licht seinen gesamten Körper abtastete. Zugleich wurde ein ultraviolettes Licht ausgestrahlt, dass die Umgebung überprüfte. Beide Lichter lieferten ein positives Ergebnis, wobei man beobachten konnte, wie der blaue VW vor Erleichterung sich auf seine vier Reifen sacken ließ.

Die Ruhe, die den blauen VW dann empfing, ließ ihn ins grübeln kommen. Warum? Weshalb? Wie?

 _Die Verwandlung von einem Menschen in ein Auto war unmöglich!_ Sollte es zumindest sein laut den Naturgesetzen auf der Erde. Und trotzdem wurden diese Gesetze gebrochen mit seiner Verwandlung von einem Menschen in eine Maschine.  „Oh wie wunderbar...", dachte er freudig dabei und ließ den Gedanken fortfahren: „Wenn ich doch wenigstens wie Bee und die Anderen meine Form ändern könnte..." Doch dies war nicht der Fall. Denn immer wenn er es versuchte kam eine Fehlermeldung auf und der Prozess wurde beendet.

„Humpf...", äußerte sich der blaue VW dann nur und ließ somit einen Teil seiner Frustration und Resignation raus. Denn alles grübeln auf dieser Welt half ihm in diesem Moment nicht weiter und driftete in einem schlafähnlichen Zustand über.

 _**Flasback**********************************************************************_

 _Nach einem ermüdeten Arbeitstag im Büro freute sich der junge Mann über den nun endlich erreichten Feierabend. Denn er würde heute Besuch von einem alten Freund erhalten. Einen Freund, den er seit den letzten Kampf in Chicago nicht mehr gesehen hatte._

 _Oh ja, darauf freute er sich schon riesig. Und nach einem kleinen Snack würden die Beiden eine Fahrt durch die Straßen von seiner neuen Heimat in Washington D.C. unternehmen und erzählen und erzählen. Über alles mögliche. Alles was ihnen seit ihren letzten treffen passiert ist. Genau wie in alten Zeiten in seiner alten Heimatstadt Tranquility. Jedoch würde er eine andere Stelle für den Ausguck wählen müssen, damit sein Freund transformieren konnte._

 _Doch dies wurde erstmals zur Seite geschoben, da er mit einem erfrischendem Frühlingsschritt nach Hause stürmte. Wobei eine unerwartete Überraschung auf Ihn wartete._

 _Als er an seiner Wohnungstür ankam, bemerkte er, dass diese bereits offen war. Dies ließ ihn seine braunen Augenbrauen in Unbehagen zusammen ziehen. Sein Bauchgefühl riet Ihm von seiner Wohnung weg zu gehen und sich an einer anderen Stelle mit seinem Freund zu treffen. Doch er ignorierte es und betrat seine Wohnung. Dies war ein großer Fehler. Denn in seiner Wohnung begegnete er einem Paar Männer, die in schwarzen Anzügen gekleidet waren und ihn ansahen. Einer dieser beiden hielt eine Pistole in seiner rechten Hand, wobei auf dessen Handrücken ein roter Oni-Kopf ersichtlich wurde._

 _Die Zeit gefror für einige Sekunden, ehe der junge Mann wieder zu seinen Sinnen kam und dann die Flucht aus seiner Wohnung antrat. Mit großen, weiten Schritten in schneller Folge floh er aus dem Gebäude. Rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von seiner Wohnung._

 _Dabei drehte er sich ab und an um, wobei er bemerkte, dass ihm andere Männer in schwarzen Anzügen dicht auf den Fersen waren. Dies verlieh ihm einen extra Schub an Adrenalin, wodurch er immer schneller und schneller wurde._

 _Doch seine Verfolger waren alles andere als langsame Schnecken und beschleunigten ebenfalls, um ihn einzufangen. Er galt auf ihrer Liste als Top-One-Hit, der erstmals nicht beseitigt werden durfte._

 _Dies wusste er jedoch nicht und lief einfach weiter. Immer weiter. Bloß nicht stehen bleiben, denn sonst war alles verloren und er konnte sich schon mal ein Bett unter der Erde bestellen._

 _Doch dann als er eine scharfe links Kurve nehmen wollte, wurde er von etwas hartem auf seiner linken Seite getroffen und schlug hart auf dem betonierten Boden auf. Für einen kurzen Moment sah er Sternchen vor seinen Augen tanzen, begleitet von dem einhergehen Schmerz von dem Aufprall._

 _In diesem Nebel des Schmerzes spürte er wie rüge Hände ihn nach oben zwangen und eine tiefe, angenehme, höfliche Stimme etwas fragte, die er jedoch nicht verstand. Denn immerhin drehte sich noch alles bei Ihm und die Schmerzen waren auch nicht gerade angenehm. Um wieder einigermaßen her seiner Sinne zu werden, schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Was ein weiterer fataler Fehler war. Denn im nächsten Moment spürte er wie etwas hartes sich in seinem Rücken bohrte... Und danach war nur Dunkelheit, welches begleitet wurde vom Flüstern von einer Gruppe von Stimmen, welche meinten, dass er sich noch beweisen müsse._

Mit einem leichten Schreck, welches als ein Schaudern durch seinen ganzen Bau lief, fuhr der blaue VW zusammen. Ausgelöst durch eine unbedachte Bewegung von seinem schlafenden Insassen.

Doch der blaue VW fasste sich schnell wieder und sandte zur Sicherheit seine zwei Lichter aus, die nur positives zurück lieferten. Dies erleichterte den blauen VW, welcher vor Erleichterung auf seine vier Reifen sank.

Diese Erleichterung war jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer. Denn am Morgen in aller frühe würde der blaue VW einen alten Kollegen von N.E.S.T. treffen und er hoffte in ständig, dass dieser ihm helfen könne.

Jedoch alles grübeln und nachdenken half ihm nicht weiter und ein guter dezenter Schlaf _**-**_ _ **oder Recharge, riet ihm die Stimme von einem alten Freund**_ _ **-**_ war jetzt angebracht.

 **The End**


End file.
